


Whitebeard Pirates One-Shots

by LuffyGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: And crazy things happening, Gen, Maybe some pranks here and there, No pairings - Freeform, Some headcanons of mine or from a friend/friends, This is mostly family and friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyGirl/pseuds/LuffyGirl
Summary: Just a series of random one-shots about The Whitebeard Pirates. Some are AU (Alternate Universe) and some are regular. Or sometimes it fits both.





	Whitebeard Pirates One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is.
> 
> I do not yet know what I’ll be putting up here but these one-shots will be on FanFiction as well.
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and a certain pairing.
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy these one-shots :)

**Summary for this chapter:**  Whitebeard has recently assigned paperwork to Marco but notices some of the papers keep getting wrinkled. When Whitebeard finally gets an answer but it’s not what he was expecting. (This was inspired by a chat with me and a friend about head canons. One of mine is when Marco gets bored while doing paperwork and one of her head canons is at the very end)

 **Disclaimer:**  One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

Whitebeard looked at the pile of paper work and wondered why some of it was wrinkled but knew Marco was still new at doing this so he let it slide.

XXX

However, when it happened again Whitebeard questioned it.

“Son.” He said stopping Marco before he can leave.

Said person turned around. “Yes, Oyaji?”

“Why are some of these papers wrinkled?”

“I was drinking coffee and I accidentally spilled it on some of them. I let them dry and tried to un-wrinkle them but it didn’t work much so… yeah.”

Whitebeard knew right away that was half of a lie but let it slide again.

XXX

Months later the same thing happened yet again but this time there was a paper missing. After talking to one of the new nurses he told them to bring Marco back.

Minutes later said person entered the room. “Yes, Oyaji?”

Whitebeard probably,  _probably_  would’ve believed in Marco’s calm demeanor if the nervousness in his voice wasn’t there.

After seconds of silence Whitebeard spoke. “Son, we need to talk about-”

“It’s not my fault! Thatch was asking for it!” Marco defended himself thinking the topic was about something else making Whitebeard look at him in question.

“Um… This isn’t about the…? Uh… Never mind.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but we’ll get to that later.” Whitebeard told Marco now wondering what he was going to say but let it go for now. “It’s about the paperwork. There’s two missing. Do you know where they went?”

Marco blinked. “They must’ve gotten blown away by the wind while I brought them here.”

Whitebeard knew he was lying again.

“Marco, you and I both know that it wasn’t windy this morning.”

“…”

“I won’t be mad if you tell me the truth or lie but I will be disappointed if you do lie.”

Marco didn’t understand what the difference was but he didn’t want Oyaji to be either of those things towards him.

“Well, I…” Marco tried to look right at Oyaji but couldn’t and avoided eye contact and answered nervously. “Well, the first time it really was coffee on some of them. As for the rest and… the ones right now… I… I get bored sometimes especially when there’s a lot so… I make, um… I do… Origami with them.”

“…”

Of all the answers Whitebeard was expecting this definitely wasn’t one of them. Deep down he was hoping Marco wasn’t messing anything up purpose.  He shouldn’t have thought so low about Marco but then a thought came to Whitebeard and he felt bad for not seeing it sooner.

Other than being bored doing paper work, Whitebeard realized he usually had to correct some of it since Marco was still new to this despite it being months since he’s started. In other words…

Marco wasn’t ready.

If this was true though Marco would’ve said something.

Right?

Whitebeard then realized he’s been quiet for a while leaving poor Marco to wonder what was going to happen. Before he said what he decided on he needed to know something.

“Where are the missing papers, Son?”

Marco looked at him slightly confused but said nothing as he reached into his pocket and took out a paper that was…

“I, um… Made this with it. It took me… a while.”

Whitebeard was amazed at what he saw.

In Marco’s hand was ordinary paper turned into The Whitebeard Pirates symbol.

“… Marco.”

“Yes, Oyaji?”

“How did you make that?”

Marco wasn’t expecting that question but answered. “It’s a secret.”

 _‘Still keeping secrets from me, eh?’_ Whitebeard thought knowingly but still wondered how in the world Marco made it.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it, Marco.” He answered making Marco smile a little but then it fell when he added: “But you do know we need those”

“But… It took me an hour. And I don’t think I can make another one as good as this.”

“I’m sorry, son.” Whitebeard said resisting the urge to give in.

“O.k…” Marco sulked as he gave the origami design to Whitebeard.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you can make another one.”

“It won’t be as good as that one, though.”

“You’re right. It’ll be even better.”

Whitebeard wasn’t prepared when Marco literally flew up to him and hugged him.

“Thanks, Oyaji.”

XXX

After talking with Whitebeard a little more, Marco left the room feeling much better and happier than when he went in.

Other than being told not to chase Thatch around in his Phoenix form and poke him, Marco was pleased that Whitebeard liked him doing origami. Just not with the paperwork but Marco wouldn’t have to worry about that for a while.

Not until he was ready which Whitebeard didn’t mind waiting.

Marco hoped it wouldn’t be too long of a wait, though.

Meanwhile, Whitebeard had the finished paperwork in a nice pile and then looked at his own origami pirate symbol made by Marco. The more he looked at it the more he was proud of Marco for making it especially considering how hard and elaborate it was. It was only two papers. Two! At first, he thought there were three papers but after looking over the other ones, it was indeed made by two papers.

Whitebeard then let out a laugh and grabbed the origami design.

“You can keep the next one you make, Marco.” He said to himself as he took out a chest, opened it and carefully placed the paper inside and closed it.

Whitebeard then decided that this would be the special chest where he keeps everything his family gives him.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter. What do you guys think? (Sorry for typos and all that jazz :P)
> 
> Updates will vary depending how many people like this and review.
> 
> \----------
> 
> Thatch: “This chapter is accurate because Marco still does origami with the paperwork.”
> 
> Marco: “Oi, no I don’t. And unlike you, I actually hand mine in on time.”
> 
> “Hey, you know I have a kitchen to run so I can’t exactly do as much paperwork as you.”
> 
> “That and the fact you spend the rest of your free time pranking.”
> 
> Ace: “Marco has a point, Thatch.”
> 
> Thatch: “Well, at least I don’t burn my paperwork and throw it into the ocean.”
> 
> Marco: “What?”
> 
> Ace: “Thatch!”
> 
> Thatch: “Whoops.” *Is totally not sorry*
> 
> Marco: “So all that missing paperwork is because of you?!”
> 
> Ace: “Well... See ya!” *Runs*
> 
> “Get back here!” *Marco chases after Ace*
> 
> \-----
> 
> Please Review :)


End file.
